parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-British Girl part 19 - The Sun Sets
(Wart runs to Alice.) *Wart/Eric: You're the one! *Robyn/Vanessa: (in the Queen of Hearts's voice) Wart! Get away from her! (Robyn suddenly gasps as she covers her mouth with her eyes widened, realizing that she is starting to sound like the Queen of Hearts.) *Wart/Eric: It-it was you all the time! *Alice/Ariel: Oh, Wart, I-I wanted to tell you. (Just as they are about to kiss, the sun sets as Robyn stops them.) *Robyn/Vanessa: (in the Queen of Hearts's voice) Wart, no! (Alice moans in pain as she slips out of Wart's arms.) (At that instant, Alice's legs have turned back into her same blue mertail. However, she is still wearing the same blue dress with the same white pinafore apron and corset.) *Robyn/Vanessa: (in the Queen of Hearts's voice) You're too late! (cackles) YOU'RE TOO LATE! (cackles again) (On the word "late," she shoots lightning bolts from her fingertips and into the sky, turning herself back into her true form.) (Everybody on the ship gasps in horror as the Queen of Hearts crawls on the floor and grabs Alice.) *Queen of Hearts/Ursula: So long, loverboy. (Alice and the Queen of Hearts plunge into the sea.) *Wart/Eric: Alice! (Underwater, Alice's dress has turned back into her same blue shell bra.) *Queen of Hearts/Ursula: Poor little girl! It's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to fry! *Phoebus/Triton: Queen of Hearts, stop! *Jiminy/Sebastian: Hmph! *Queen of Hearts/Ursula: Why, Captain Phoebus! (chuckles) How are you? *Phoebus/Triton: Let her go! *Queen of Hearts/Ursula: Not a chance, Phoebus! She's mine now! We made a deal. *Alice/Ariel: (as Rocksteady and Bebop are grabbing her arms) Daddy, I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know- (Phoebus glowers at the Queen of Hearts and attacks the contract with a fierce blast from his trident, but to no avail.) *Queen of Hearts/Ursula: (laughs) You see? The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. (snaps her fingers, and a whirlwind appears around Alice) Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea captain is a very precious commodity. But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better.... (On the surface, Wart is rowing away from the ship.) *Merlin/Grimsby: Wart! What are you doing? *Wart/Eric: Merlin, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again. (Back to Phoebus and the Queen of Hearts.) *Queen of Hearts/Ursula: Now, do we have a deal? (Phoebus sees that Alice is still trapped in the whirlwind and about to turn into a tiny sea plant, so he signs the contract.) *Queen of Hearts/Ursula: Ha! It's done then. (Alice is released, and the same whirlwind spins around Phoebus as the Queen of Hearts laughs.) *Alice/Ariel: No! Oh, no! (Wart is still rowing to Alice.) (Phoebus becomes a tiny sea plant, and all that's left of him are his crown and trident. *Jiminy/Sebastian: (shedding a tear, sadly) Your majesty! *Alice/Ariel: Daddy? *Queen of Hearts/Ursula: (picks up Phoebus's crown and trident) At last, it's mine! (cackles) *Alice/Ariel: (angrily) You! You monster! (She pins down at the Queen of Hearts but is stopped.) *Queen of Hearts/Ursula: Don't fool with me, you little brat! Contract or no, I'll- (She screams as she is hit by a harpoon.) (She looks up and sees Wart glaring down at her.) *Queen of Hearts/Ursula: Why, you little fool! *Alice/Ariel: Wart! Wart, look out! *Queen of Hearts/Ursula: After him! (Wart swims quickly with Rocksteady and Bebop about to attack him.) *Jiminy/Sebastian: Come on! (He and Nemo swim up to Rocksteady and Bebop.) (Jiminy whacks Bebop on the head with his umbrella, causing him to yelp in pain.) (Nemo whacks Rocksteady in the face several times and then finishes with the final blow.) *Queen of Hearts/Ursula: (Aims the trident at Wart) Say goodbye to your sweetheart! (Alice swims up suddenly and pulls the Queen of Hearts's hair, making her miss Wart and blast Rocksteady and Bebop. Rocksteady and Bebop scream in pain due to being hit by the blast and suddenly explode into pieces.) *Queen of Hearts/Ursula: (shocked, drops the trident) Babies! (Grabs the remains of Rocksteady and Bebop) My poor, little poopsies! (Now, the Queen of Hearts is really angry! Alice swims up to the surface while the Queen of Hearts begins to grow beneath the sea while Nemo and Jiminy look on in horror.) Category:AnimationMovies411 Category:AnimationMovies411 (Ian Bramhill) Category:AnimationMovies412 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts